I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to artificial lift production systems and methods deployed in subterranean oil and gas wells, and more particularly relates to artificial lift production systems and methods for removing wellbore liquids from directional or horizontal wellbores.
II. Background and Prior Art
Many oil and gas wells will experience liquid loading at some point in their productive lives due to the reservoir's inability to provide sufficient energy to carry wellbore liquids to the surface. The liquids that accumulate in the wellbore may cause the well to cease flowing or flow at a reduced rate. To increase or re-establish the production, operators place the well on artificial lift, which is defined as a method of removing wellbore liquids to the surface by applying a form of energy into the wellbore. Currently, the most common artificial lift systems in the oil and gas industry are down-hole pumping systems and compressed gas systems.
The most popular form of down-hole pump is the sucker rod pump. It comprises a dual ball and seat assembly, and a pump barrel containing a plunger. The plunger is lowered into a well by a string of rods contained inside a production tubing string. A pump jack at the surface provides the reciprocating motion to the rods which in turn provides the reciprocal motion to stroke the pump. As the pump strokes, fluids above the pump are gravity fed into the pump chamber and are then pumped up the production tubing and out of the wellbore to the surface facilities. The invention will also function with other downhole pump systems such as progressive cavity, jet, electric submersible pumps and others.
Compressed gas systems can be either continuous or intermittent. As their names imply, continuous systems continuously inject gas into the wellbore and intermittent systems inject gas intermittently. In both systems, compressed gas flows into the casing-tubing annulus of the well and travels down the wellbore to a gas lift valve contained in the tubing string. If the gas pressure in the casing-tubing annulus is sufficiently high compared to the pressure inside the tubing adjacent to the valve, the gas lift valve will be in the open position which subsequently allows gas in the casing-tubing annulus to enter the tubing and thus lift liquids in the tubing out of the wellbore. Continuous gas lift systems work effectively unless the reservoir has a depletion or partial depletion drive. Depletion or partial depletion drive reservoirs undergo a pressure decline as reservoir fluids are removed. When the reservoir pressure depletes to a point that the gas lift pressure causes significant back pressure on the reservoir, continuous gas lift systems become inefficient and the flow rate from the well is reduced until it is uneconomic to operate the system. Intermittent gas lift systems apply this back pressure intermittently and therefore can operate economically for longer periods of time than continuous systems. Intermittent systems are not as common as continuous systems because of the difficulties and expense of operating surface equipment on an intermittent basis.
Horizontal drilling was developed to access irregular fossil energy deposits in order to enhance recovery of hydrocarbons. Directional drilling was developed to access fossil energy deposits some distance from the surface location of the wellbore. Generally, both of these drilling methods begin with a vertical hole or well. At a certain point in this vertical well, a turn of the drilling tool is initiated which eventually brings the drilling tool into a deviated position with respect to the vertical position.
It is not practical to install most artificial lift systems in the deviated sections of directional or horizontal wells since down-hole equipment installed in these regions can undergo high maintenance costs. Therefore, most operators only install down-hole artificial lift equipment in the vertical portion of the wellbore. However, downhole pump systems and compressed gas lift systems are not designed to recover any liquids that exist below the down-hole equipment. In many directional and horizontal wells, a column of liquid ranging from 300 to many thousands of feet may exist below the down-hole equipment installed in the vertical portion of the wellbore. Because of this condition considerable hydrocarbons reserves cannot be recovered using conventional methods in depletion or partial depletion drive directional or horizontally drilled wells. Thus, a major problem with the current technology is that reservoir liquids located below conventional down-hole artificial lift equipment cannot be lifted.
Therefore, one object of the present invention is to provide an artificial lift system that will enable the recovery of liquids in the deviated sections of directional or horizontal wellbores.
It is also an object of the present invention to lower the artificial lift point from the vertical wellbore section into the deviated section.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a high velocity volume of injection gas to more efficiently sweep the reservoir liquids from the wellbore.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a more efficient, less costly wellbore liquid removal process.
These and other objects of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following specification and claims.